Devil Vampire May Cry
by SerasVictoria12
Summary: Que sucede mientras la vampiresa llamada Seras y el cazador de demonios Dante, conviven?.Podria Dante sentir algo por alguien ?,Patty conseguira su compañera de juegos? Trish y Lady conseguiran una nueva compañera de pelea?, averiguenlo.


Era como siempre una noche tranquila se acercaba el dia como se acostumbraba antes de cualquier trabajo, Devil May Cry desde afuera se miraba muy tranquilo, y lo es, hasta que...

-"SERAS, DEJA DE COMERTE MI PIZZA!".-Un hombre de cabellos blancos se levantaba de un escritorio gritando a todo pulmon.

-"No...".-Ella no iso caso y siguio comiendo.-"Eso te ganas por no hacerme caso, ademas has tirado mi sangre".

-"Cuantas veces tengo que repetirte que fue un accidente! ahora deja de comer mi pizza!".-Se levanto y le arrebato lo que quedaba de la pizza, parecia triste y enojado, triste por lo de su pizza, enojado por que era comida por alguien mas que no fuera el.

-"Jeje eres muy ruidoso Dante.".-Seras aun contenia migas de pan en su boca y sonreia de oreja a oreja.-"ademas aun me debes 7 bolsas de sangre."

-"Te las dare cuando las tenga.".-Ahora parecia mas tranquilo y comenzo a comer la pizza.

-"Eso llevas diciendo este mes, y el anterior y el..."

-""Me pregunto por que tardara tanto Patty, por lo regular llega a esta hora para jugar con Seras, supongo que debe estar con su madre...""-Pensaba.

-"Dante me estas escuchando?!".-Seras se coloco frente a el llamando su atencion.

-"Eh? ah si,si luego te pagare".

Seras inflo sus mejillas haciendo un puchero.-"Nunca me escuchas..." parecia molesta, pero no del todo eso era bueno...es dificil lidiar con ella molesta.

-"Claro que lo hago".- Dante continuo comiendo la pizza.

-"No es sierto!, y si es asi que era lo que te decia ?".

-"que llevo mucho tiempo sin pagarte".-El se dio la vuelta para ir a sentarse al escritorio.

-"Que!? eso no era lo que te decia tonto.".-Ella se coloco frente al escritorio mientras Dante se habia sentado en el mismo.

-"Entonses no se que era".-Dante seguio tranquilo observando la draculina.

-"Por su puesto que no sabes nunca me escuchas".-Ella iso de nuevo el mismo puchero al cual Dante no pudo evitar sonreir, era bastante linda al aser eso.

-"Seras, Dante ya llegue!".-Una ni a de cabellos rubios y un vestido rosado entraba con una peque a bolsa.

-"Hola Patty".-Seras se dio la vuelta y sonrio, mientras que Dante simplemente saludo con la mano.

-"Hola Seras, Morrison a conseguido unas bolsas de sangre para ti"-Patty le entrego la bolsa ya que era lo unico que tenia.

-"Muchas gracias".

-"Es suficiente sangre, demaciada tal vez no lo crees tal vez-"

-"Aun que sea mucha no te salvas de darme las que me debes Dante".-Seras sonrio mirandolo, el le devolvio la sonriosa, habia olvidado su poder de leer la mente.

-"Eh?tan bien te debe a ti? a mi me debe muchos helados."

-"Vaya, hay que ver a quienes mas le deves".-Seras habrio una bolsa y comenso a beber mietras caminaba hacia el sofa.-"No me importa cuanto te tardes tengo toda una eternidad para esperarte, pero las quiero".-Dijo mientras se sentaba.

-"Entonses tendras que esperar, como sabes tengo muhas deudas."

-"Ya que.".-Seras miro por la ventana, estaba amaneciendo.-"Bien, me voy a dormir, nos vemos Dante, Patty.".-Ella se fue hacia su ataud,lo habrio y entro.

-"Si, jugaremos luego."Patty sonrio.

-"Descansa".-Dante igualmente sonrio.-"Te avisare si hay algun trabajo".

-"Si, nos vemos".-Final mente lo cerro.

Patty espero una hora para volver hablar.

-"Ne y que tal, que isieron mientras no estaba?".-Patty recargo sus brazos sobre el escritorio.

-"De que hablas?."

-"Jejeje, eh visto como se portan, no te gusta ella?".

Dante la miro sorprendido .

-"Como puedes pensar eso?."

-"Ya te lo e dicho"

"Por supuesto que no".El cerro los ojos y coloco una revista sobre su cara.-"Ahora dejame dormir".

-"Bueno,bueno, limpiare de acuerdo?, ademas, Seras ya lleva 8 a os aqui es logico que te guste ya que ya le conoces mejor.".

-"Te e dicho que me dejes sormir"

Patty rio y fue afuera por algunas cosas para se descubrio la cara y miro el ataud, era sierto los pensamientos de Patty,pero el nopodia dejar que ambas lo supieran, el a sido capas de ocultar ese Seras no habia logrado descubrirlo.

-"Buenos 8 a os".-Dante sonrio y volvio a colocarse la revista sobre su cara y durmio.

-  
A/N:Bueno juraria que en un lugar vi una historia de ellos, de Hellsing vs DevilMayCry pero al pareser la borraron, pero yo subi esta que es la siguiente o una tipo continuacion, es corto pero espero y les guste. 


End file.
